explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Indiscretion
' |image= |series= |production= 40510-477 |producer(s)= |story= Toni Marberry and Jack Treviño |script= Nicholas Corea |director= LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0708558 |guests=Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat, Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates, Roy Brocksmith as Razka and Cyia Batten as Ziyal |previous_production=The Visitor |next_production=Rejoined |episode=DS9 S04E04 |airdate= 23 October 1995 |previous_release=Hippocratic Oath |next_release=(DS9) Rejoined (Overall) Persistence of Vision |story_date(s)=Unknown (2372) |previous_story=Hippocratic Oath |next_story=Rejoined }} Summary Scrap metal merchant Razka Kam contacts Kira concerning a metal fragment he has purchased from a Ferengi trader. He claims it came from the Ravinok, a Cardassian transport that disappeared six years ago while en route to a labor camp with thirty-two Bajorans. For some time Kira has searched for the Ravinok. Her resistance recruiter, Lorit Akrem, was on board. Before Kira leaves DS9, however, Sisko informs her that the new leader of the Cardassian civil govemment has asked to send a representative along for the search. It turns out to be Gul Dukat. Soon the pair trace the Ravinok to a planet in the Dozaria System. There they find the Breen—a race whose home world is a frozen wasteland—-using the survivors of the transports crash to mine dilithium from caves beneath the hot, arid surface. Along the way, Kra also discovers that two civilians were on board the Ravinok—a Bajoran woman who died in the crash named Tora Naprem, and her thirteen-year-old daughter, Tora Ziyal. Naprem was Dukat's mistress during the occupation, and Ziyal his daughter. Dukat has come to close the book on his disgrace. He plans to kill Ziyal if she still lives. Kira convinces Dukat otherwise. Grateful, Dukat returns to Cardassia, taking Zyal with him. Errors and Explanations Equipment Oddities # Finding the crash site accompanied by only twelve graves, Kira and Dukat begin a search for the forty other occupants of the vessel. Dukat suggests scanning from orbit, but because of the ionic interference Kira decides a foot search would be better. Why not a low-altitude visual sweep in the runabout? Surely this would be faster than trudging through the sand. (The same would apply for finding the crash site, would it not?) It would make them more visible to any hostile forces in the area. # Evidently, military supplies aren't going to change much in the next three hundred years. Jim Ferris of Holly, Michigan, recognized the field rations in this episode as standard military MREs ("Meals Ready to Eat"). The bedrolls are standard issue as well. Well, if it works…. Continuity and Production Problems # The markings on Dukat's uniform in this episode are the same as those previously seem only on Cardassians of the rank "legate." (See The Maquis Part 1, Second Skin, and Life Support). Did Dukat get a promotion? Or is "legate" an honorific of office rather than a rank? (An abbreviation of "delegate," perhaps?) Maybe a combination of the two. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Sunday, May 09, 1999 - 6:20 am: I wonder about the diplomatic situation of this. The Breen hijacked a Cardassian ship with Bajoran citizens on board, couldn't that be considered an act of war? In Return to Grace Dukat mentions the Cardassian embassy on Breen, so the Cardassians must have some kind of negotiations with the Breen. That doesn’t mean anything – North Korea has an embassy in the UK! # Dukat says that he will let Kira know if Ziyal would cause trouble for him on Cardassia, but in Return to Grace, we find out that Ziyal has caused trouble for Dukat and Kira is surprised to hear of it. Nathan K. on Sunday, May 09, 1999 - 10:34 pm: Well... I think that would be classified as letting her know... # Harvey Kitzman on Saturday, October 09, 1999 - 10:36 pm: Dukat, Kira, and Razka Karn described the planet where the Ravinok crashed as Class M. I realize that the writers described it as Class M for us, but I wonder why the Cardassians and Bajorans would use Starfleet terminology to describe a planet. Surely they must have their own designations to describe a planet. Chris Thomas on Saturday, October 09, 1999 - 11:13 pm: Possibly they do but the Universal Translator converts their equivalent to Class M in speech? # LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, May 30, 2001 - 12:49 am: Why do Kira and Dukat need to exhume the bodies in order to identify them? Couldn’t a tricorder do this? There could be something in the ground which distorts tricorder scans. # Why in the WORLD did Dukat tell Kira that he planned to kill Ziyal? Did he not think Kira would try to stop him? Kira thought at first that Dukat wanted to save her, so why didn’t he just allow her to believe that, so that when he found Ziyal and killed her outside of Kira’s presence, as he might have originally planned to do, he could just say that the Breen killed her, or that he accidentally killed her when Kira showed up? Palandine on Tuesday, June 12, 2001 - 1:40 pm: I always gathered that he told Kira of his intentions because he didn't WANT to kill Ziyal and in fact wanted to be stopped in a way that wouldn't appear to be weakness on his part. It's not spelled out, but that's the way I've always understood that scene. It's a fairly consistent character trait in Dukat that he loves his children. # Cardassia experienced a coup in The Way of the Warrior, and Dukat indicated that Central Command fell, and that he allied himself with the Detapa Council, because, as Sisko interpreted, the Council took over as the legitimate government. It was also opined at the end of that episode that Dukat had probably gained favor with the Council after having saved their lives. But in this episode, he indicates that the existence of an illegitimate child will ruin him, and he mentions Central Command, and not the Detapa Council. Was there another coup? Did Central Command retake the government from the Council? Maybe the two entered into a power-sharing agreement. # Anonymous on Monday, July 02, 2001 - 7:56 am: Why do a member of the Bajoran Militia stationed at Deep Space Nine, and a Cardassian, fly off in a FEDERATION runabout on a mission that has nothing to do with the Federation? Once again I'm mystified by Kira's role as "Bajoran Liaison Officer." Surely these two should have used either a Bajoran or Cardassian craft for this mission. There may not have been a suitable Bajoran or Cardassian ship available. # inblackestnight on Sunday, March 12, 2006 - 5:41 pm:''This may be a dumb question, considering the information given, but where did the Ravinok crew get the rocks to make those graves? From the camera angles I couldn't see any rocks around so would the Breen allow their prisoners to hull around rocks from fair distances to make graves? In the guide Phil is surprised that there are no night-vision goggles in the 24th century. What's even more strange is that Kira isn't using anything to protect her from the climate, such as a cover (hat) or sunglasses… 'mr crusher on Thursday, August 03, 2006 - 5:06 pm: Just because you couldn't see any rocks around from the "camera angles" does not mean there wasn't any on the entire planet.''' Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine